Mistake
by Twinx.22
Summary: It wasn’t a dark, stormy night. There were no rustlings, chirpings or weird shadows around. Yet every hair on my body was at it’s nerves end." Isabella is in hiding, but why? One-Shot. AU


**AN: Hey! This is similar to something I had to write for this writing program and I wanted to see what other writers would think. I changed some things so that it applied to Twilight but it's basically the same. It's a One Shot and AU. Enjoy.**

**Dedications: Bestie Alex- you inspire me more than anyone.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Not gonna pretend I do. **

**Mistake**

It wasn't a dark, stormy night. There were no rustlings, chirpings or weird shadows around. Yet every hair on my body was at it's nerves end. The only sound was the constant thump, thump, thump of my footsteps. A gate creaked near by and I found myself jumping a metre in the air. I put my hand over my heart and worked to control my breathing.

_It's broad daylight, _I scolded myself. _You have no reason to be afraid. _

Still I could not control the pessimistic thoughts that were creeping uninvited into my head. _They_ can't be out in the daylight. I was safe as long as the sun continued to shine. The constant thump of my feet increased subconsciously. I scolded myself mentally but I didn't slow down.

I caught sight of my house and I let out the breath I had unknowingly been holding. Now that I was close to safety I could almost laugh at my ridiculous overreactions. Almost. I still could not shake the unease that had been unsettling me all day. Every single minute that had slowly ticked by had taken it's toll upon my now fragile nerves. Even the things I were most familiar with had today seemed dark and menacing.

Each step I took brought me closer to home, safety. Then, just as I reached my tidy front yard my senses went into overdrive. I found my body freezing and my mind incapable of thought.

_Roses!_

I turned around and scanned the street. The only person I could see was a teenage girl in a black hoodie walking down the footpath. Her clothing choice was odd considering it was the middle of summer. That is when she looked up and I caught sight of her black eyes. I froze. It was then I realised I'd made a mistake, I had underestimated them.

"Good afternoon, Isabella. Edward has missed you. I am Alice from the Second Order. I am supposed to escort you back by nightfall. So if you don't mind," she snapped. She held out her hand for me and smiled.

I was not fooled. Her cute dimples, tight smile and innocent face could not delude me into trusting her. If she was from the Second Order than she could turn into a fierce warrior and behead her enemies without moving a hair out of place, all within the blink of an eye.

I chose my only option. RUN! I turned and started sprinting back the way I came. I had the advantage here because I was an unnaturally fast runner and I knew the area well. I didn't look behind me or wait for the sounds of pursuit. I just ran. My surroundings were all but a blur as I sped past. Then I collided into something hard and fell, feeling the ache in my ankle as I did. I groaned and got ready to start running again, despite my recently acquired injury. As I looked to see what I'd run into I found myself staring into a pair of empty eyes. All that was there was the pupil and I found myself flinching habitually.

"Isabella, we are only trying to protect you," Alice said from behind me. I turned sharply and scowled at her.

"We?"

"Emmett. I serve the Third Order," said the brawny guy I had run into. It seemed everyone was out to get me today. I noticed now that he was wearing a long cloak with gloves. Of course.

Vampires couldn't go out into the sunlight. The light caused their body to blister, bubble and eventually melt. It was horrifying to watch. Seeing what looked human to slowly disintegrate.

"There is no way you can evade us now. Either come with us quietly or we force you. Edward isn't known for his patience," Alice reminded me impatiently.

If these were Vampires than Edward was the Devil. Specifically, my Devil. Usually I was a regular Houdini; I could get out of any situation. But with Edward, I always found myself getting stuck. It was hard enough to escape last time. This time, I didn't think it was possible. Edward always learnt from his mistakes- and I was his worst mistake, ever.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think. Love you all!**

* * *


End file.
